The Uzumaki Reality
by antheunis011
Summary: A series of events have sent Naruto into a parallel world to his own, where things are different. He has a caring mother and a twin sister that adores him. But there is just one big problem with all of this. Why is his sister trying to get in his pants? And why hasn't Kaa-san done anything to stop it?


**WARNING: Incest will be the main pairing of this. Turn around now if you don't want to read this. (Naruto x Naruko x Kushina)**

Wind sweeped through the area for a singular moment, bringing with it a deadly chill that hung there like the sorrow of the fallen warriors. Like a hero that he had often dreamed of being, Naruto Uzumaki stood in the middle of the area called the Forest of Dead Trees.

He was currently acting as a barrier between his comrades, the exhausted Kakashi sensei, Ino and Choji along with captain Yamato, and their most recent Akatsuki foe, called Kakuzu. Kakuzu was a tan-skinned and tall man, easily standing as the second tallest member of Akatsuki that Naruto had the displeasure of meeting up to this point. He was also a very dangerous opponent, that is to be sure if he had managed to drive Kakashi sensei to the brink of exhaustion.

Naruto glanced at his companions before nodding to himself. Konoha's resident Jinchuriki and no name orphan gazed at the man..no monster..standing before him coyly. He didn't care if he would have to give his life, but he will defeat this man. He was the reason for the Akatsuki to attack Konoha and he will be damned if he let anyone else die to them.

Asuma sensei was enough for the entire lifetime of his. And as a steely resolve settled in Naruto, he brough his hands up, placing them into the handsigh for his signature jutsu, and let his chakra free.

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(_Shadow Clone Jutsu_)'' there was three distinct pops of smoke and three shadow clones, living constructs made out entirely of chakra appeared by the blonde's side. They looked at each other and nodded just as Naruto extended his right hand forwards.

''Okay guys, let's try this again!'' the genin yelled out eagerly to them and they listened as he began to concentrate his chakra into the palm of his hand. A fond memory crossed his mind, of the time that he had been learning this jutsu. Him, a no name orphan that no one wanted had been given the technique created by the Yondaime Hokage himself.

It didn't take long for his chakra to form itself, and within a short moment a blue ball of volatile and unstable energy rose to life in his right hand. That was the que for his clone to stabilise and begin compressing the raw chakra into a stable, perfect sphere of energy. Another clone put his hands forward and began to add their wind nature into the jutsu.

Harsh winds began to whip arround him as all eyes there concentrated on him and his newest creation. Around the spiraling sphere, 4 deadly looking windmill shuriken blades, blades made out of the pure wind chakra sprang forth, quickly speeding up in his hands untill the air was filled with a screeching noise, a sound on the level unimaginable as Naruto and his clones stepped forward, the techniques preparation complete in the original's hand.

Nobody, not even the Akatsuku member, nor the famous Sharingan no Kakashi noticed an abnormal venus fly trap melding out of the side of a tree several yards away.

Yamato, seeing where this was heading decided to point out a flaw in the plan before it was his student's undoing. He may have not been with the boy for long, but he had grown to like him plenty. ''Naruto wait, a frontal attack won't work on a guy like him''

Naruto had heard captain Yamato shout after him, but he didn't care about that. It was their lack of foresight and the belief that he was still an idiot that made them believe he would act like that again.

He would not. He already had a plan for this and he will make it work. The three clones will act as a bait while he advanced behind them. And then...

Kakazu smirked as he saw the boy do another foolish charge with his clones and that dangerous jutsu of his. Even if it misfires, he could tell that the white screeching technique was very, very dangerous.

Kakuzu leaped over the three clones, puting their existence to the back of his mind as he prepared to skewer this foolish Konoha shinobi. And as the three clones leaped into the air behind the bounty hunter, the man's blackish tendrils sprang forth like a praying mantis, descending upon Naruto as they did so without mercy.

Again, no one had managed to spot the smirk that crossed Naruto's distressed face before the attack connected. Dust sprang into the air before it settled, revealing the killed Naruto to be...

POOF

..a clone.

''Take this'' Naruto shouted as he descended with the help of his other two clones, having had one of the clones use a substitution with him before the Jiongu tendrils touched him. ''Futon: Rasenshuriken!! (_Wind Style: Rasenshuriken_)''

The dangerous and utterly untested attack connected. There was a moment where Naruto could admire the pain that flared across the man's face, before the jutsu sent the monster named Kakuzu flying and cleaving right through the various trees and their accompanying branches.

Naruto fell to the earth, exhausted and injured. He was not at his full capacity when he came here. He was already tired and that jutsu took a lot out of him.

The white and blue ball of concentrated chakra shimmered once, then twice. It did it for a third time, the sight only visible to the Sharingan eye before it expanded. The sphere of energy broke and the jutsu exploded with a briliant flash of light into a humongous sphere of chakra.

Wind needles danced in the maelstrom of energy as the chakra carved a hole in the landscape beneath it.

''Get ready for the air rush!'' Yamato had only a moment to warn all of them before a powerful gust of misplaced air descended upon them. It washed over the Konoha shinobi in a glorious gust that would continue to travel for another quarter of a kilometer, before eventually dying out.

Naruto grined as he watched the jutsu take effect, destroying everything near it on a cellular level before exhaustion took him under. Kakashi, Ino and Choji, even Yamato were left standing there, watching in awe as the attack did a number on Kakuzu, expanding into a 20 foot large sphere before finally dying out.

The end had left Kakuzu's lifeless and nearly destroyed body to fall to the ground in a heap of bones and damaged tissue, not even resembling the fearsome man from before. They approached tha crater, just to make sure that what they were seeing was true.

Naruto had just managed to do what all three of them plus Yamato who had just arrived couldn't.

And while they were doing so, Naruto was left defenseless in his knocked out state, allowing Zetsu to sneak up on him and take him under Konoha's noses. This would mark the beginning of the end that would shape the world into an utterly different place, a place of lies and dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zetsu appeared by Deva's side with silence that could not be copied, utterly silent and never to be detected, not even by the mysterious powers of the Rinnegan eyes. The heavenly path was looking down upon the surface of the lake located under Amegakure no Sato, the lake now home to his sensei's lifeless corpse.

He had been unable to stop the man from delivering information into Konoha's hands, but whatever it was, this God knew that it would be pointless for them to learn it. Everything was as it would be, now he would only need to get himself a new Animal Path.

''Zetsu, what is it'' He asked after he had managed to detect the strange looking shinobi. It had always unnerved him that Zetsu could sneak up on him like that, he could never detect him. But he was safe from harm. No one could hope to face a God in battle and win, so there was no point in being worried about someone sneaking up on him. It was impossible to do so. He was a God. He was the God, and he would bathe this world in the tears of pain and understanding.

Only then, may there be true peace.

The colour mismatched half man half plant grinned in the silence that followed the dead sounding words as the body of the Kyuubi jinchuriki fell in front of 'Leader's feet.


End file.
